dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Isabella Mammon
Isabella Mammon is a female reoccurring antagonist of Heavenly Dragon Kings Rebirth. She is the twin brother of Yuuto Kiba and a member of the Wings of Desire, the terrorist group made up of assassins led by Levi Mammon, she joined the group in hopes of getting revenge on both the Heavens and the Church after learning what happened to her brother. She possesses the "Armor Birth" or demonic armor creating sacred gear. She is also in possession of six of the twelve swords of power. She also is considered a hybrid due to the transplant of devil organs into her body. Appearance Isabella is a beautiful 17 year old girl with green eyes and long blonde hair. It is revealed that she originally had grey eyes that matched her brother's Yuuto but after undergoing numerous surgeries and operations, her eyes turned green. She is usually seen wearing standard type of knight armor. Personality Isabella is a strong willed girl who like Levi is motivated only by revenge with only goal being to get revenge on the Heavens and the Church for what they did to Yuuto. But unlike him, she shows love for the human world and considers the Church to be the stain of the world. She is kind and caring except to members of the church as shown when she kicks a priest in the face and calls him a "pig" despite the man being innocent and never doing anything wrong. Isabella also shows care for her teammates. According to Riley, having Isabella on the team acts as a great balance to someone like Levi who is mostly cynical and pessimistic. Isabella also cares for Yuuto to a great extent, even risking her own life or being captured in order to help him get revenge on the holy swords. As a fighter, Isabella shows some biased for who she fights against: when it comes to Yuuto she refused to deal any blows that would damage or fatally wound him. Isabella, unlike Levi, is also more tactical and strategies a great deal more and focuses on outmaneuvering and outsmarting her opponents as opposed to Levi who focuses on dominating his opponent. Isabella also has a code where she refuses to fight and kill those who aren't members of the church, even allowing devils and fallen angels to live. She also refuses to kill exorcists and even regular angels, seeing them as being brainwashed by the churches, the Archangel Michael, and Seraphs. She has a huge amount of loyalty to Levi, even choosing to take on his name because she views him as the one who freed her from the corruption of the church. She is extremely loyal to her team, but constantly gets in fights with Riley Achilles over his brash and play boy nature and Amara Blackbeard over her selfishness. History Isabella and her brother were taken to the church as a young age when their parents died. They were split up with the priest Valper Galilei lying to Isabella and telling her that her brother Isaiah was being taken to another church in American that was low on exorcists to begin his training as a exorcist. Being raised by the church as a exorcist, she was taught that devils and fallen angels were bad and that it was her job to defend the church by slaying them and she was also taught and trained on how to use her sacred gear. She was one of the youngest people in her class,graduating and being fully commissioned as a exorcist at the age of eleven. She then began going around England slaying the creatures she had been taught were her enemy and even purifying spirits. When she was twelve, she was wandering around the church when she heard some exorcists talking about the holy swords. When she stumbled into the head priest of the church she was staying at office she found multiple files speaking of the holy sword project. After that she found a video and when she played it, she saw the kids being tortured and by some of the priests and recognized one as her brother Isaiah. In disbelief she asked one of the priests about her brother who lied and told her that he was sent to a church in American. Levi then found her and fully revealed the truth by presenting her with the necklace she had given her brother to wear. Levi then informs her that he had been turned into a devil under the household of Rias Gremory. Isabella then decides to join the Wings of Desire and took on the name Mammon to show her loyalty to Levi. Like every other member on the Wings of Desire, she knows that the biblical God is dead. Powers & Abilities Demonic Transplants: After joining the Wings of Desire, she underwent numerous operations where she had her internal organs replaced with devil's. By doing this she was granted intense durability, increased strength, boosted speed to match that of a devil's. Master Swordsman: being raised by the church, she was taught to wield numerous types of swords. After she joined the Wing of Desires she decided to get rid of her light swords seeing it as a symbol of her dedication to the church. Enhanced Vision: Due to her transplants, her eyes turned green and it caused her vision to morph allowing her to see speeds above that of a regular human. She even says that she can see two hundred feet away. Equipment Armor Birth: Also known as "Kingdom of Demonic Armor" a technique that allows her to morph her clothes into numerous forms of demonic armor with multiple properties at her disposal. * Demonic Eater: A special type of armor that can cover itself in a black aura, possesses the ability to consume light. This is the armor that she is typically seen wearing. * Flame Obliteration: a special fire style armor that is capable of releasing a aura of flames, gives the wearer the ability to manipulate flames for a short period of time * Earth Crusher: a special demonic armor with the ability to manipulate earth and rocks * Flight Armor: a demonic armor capable of manipulating the wind and can even absorb the wind, it also gives the wearer the ability to fly * Armor of the Morning Star: a holy-demonic type of armor that is capable of slaying both creatures of light and creatures of darkness. The armor also has the ability to absorb either holy or demonic powers to enhance it own strength. Twelve Swords of Power: Twelve powerful swords forged by a magician blacksmith in England. Isabella currently possesses six of these magical swords. * Sword of Justice: A sword that is capable of redirecting attacks by creating magic portals to turn the attack back to the wielder's opponent * Sword of Force: A sword that is capable of breaking through barriers and magic shields by cutting them. The sword also protects a person from attacks by creating magic barriers of it own. * Sword of Stealth: A sword that is capable of making the wielder look like someone a person loves or hates after they deal a cut to the person they are trying to fool. * Sword of Madness: A sword capable of taking control of another's mind when the wielder delivers a cut to their body * Sword of Heroes: A dragon sword that is capable of cutting through dragons with ease making it fatal to those who are part dragon. The sword is also capable of bringing forth flames. * Sword of Despair: Also known as the sword "soul cutter" a sword that causes the person it cuts to fall into a state of absolute depression and apathy Trivia Isabella is the female version of the name Isaiah, which was Yuuto's original name. Her power is based off of the "Re-quip" ability from the anime fairy tail. [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twelve_Swords_of_Power#Mindsword The Twelve Swords of Power are based off of the 12 Swords in the book series by Fred Saberhagen sci-fi/fantasy series called The Book of Swords.] Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Wings of Desire Category:Heavenly Dragon Kings Rebirth